


The Fight

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [28]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: “Jack hit another student, possibly breaking his nose.” “Oh, I broke his nose. Just like Dad taught me.” Jack crossed his arms over his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's some brief discussion of a situation that could have turned into a sexual assault and some homophobic slurs. Something to be aware of if either of those disturb you. 
> 
> **Bold text** is from text messages and _italicized text_ is being spoken in a foreign language.
> 
> The final of three stories posted today :) This is my favorite of the three because who doesn't love a protective big brother? BIG time jump. Not sure what I'm going to write next for our boys. I might go back to some more team members finding out. Enjoy :D  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. Just borrowing them

“Doctor Reid,” he snatched the phone up and kept his eyes on the paperwork in front of him.

 

“Doctor Reid, this is Miranda Anderson. I’m the principal at Jack Hotchner’s school. You’re listed as one of his guardians?” a woman’s voice greeted him.

 

Spencer set down his pen. “I’m his father, well, step-father if you want to be technical but yes, I’m a legal guardian. What’s wrong?”

 

“Jack was in a fight at lunch. Someone has to come pick him up from school and discuss his punishment.”

 

“Jack was in a fight? My Jack? Jack Hotchner? Is he unhurt?” He rubbed the back of his neck. Jack had never been in a fight. He was never in trouble and was the top of his junior class, on track to be the valedictorian when he graduated.

 

“Yes, sir. He’s in the office, and he’s fine. Alison Hotchner is in the office as well. The situation is quite complicated and needs your attention as soon as possible.” 

 

Spencer’s mouth worked soundlessly. What the hell had happened to cause both of his kids to end up in the principal’s office at the same time? And of course, it had happened while Aaron was in Chicago filling in temporarily for the Section Chief there. He shook his head and grabbed his messenger bag. “I can be there in ten minutes.” 

 

**Jack & Ali are in principal’s office. Will update when I know what’s going on.** He sent a text message to his husband as he hurried out to his car. 

 

A few minutes later, he was walking into the office at the high school. Jack was sitting in the chair closest to the door marked Principal M. Anderson. His head was tipped back against the wall with his eyes closed. He had both hands fisted on his thighs. Ali was sitting next to him, leaning on his shoulder muttering softly in French. “Anyone care to explain what is going on?” Spencer asked his children. 

 

They both shot to their feet. “Papa! It’s not his fault!” Ali cried out.

 

“Mr. Reid,” the principal stepped out of her office.

 

“Doctor,” all three Hotchners corrected.

 

Principal Anderson gave them a pinched smiled. “I’m sorry, Doctor Reid. I’m Principal Anderson. Please come into my office. You two as well. Have a seat.” She waved them to chairs. Once they were settled with Spencer sitting between the two teenagers, she folded her hands on top of her desk. “I really would have preferred to have had Jack’s father here.”

 

“He is my father!” Jack exclaimed angrily, jerking forward in his chair.

 

Spencer put his hand on the boy’s chest and gently pushed him back into the chair. “Ms. Anderson, I’m sorry. Principal Anderson,” he corrected himself with the same pinched smile she had given him. “I’ve been married to Jack’s biological father for nearly a decade. I have not adopted Jack out of respect for his deceased mother, but that doesn’t make me any less his father. I do have legal guardianship, so if you would please, why are we here?”

 

The principal nodded. “As I said, the situation is complicated. During the first lunch period, Jack hit another student, possibly breaking his nose.”

 

“Oh, I broke his nose. Just like Dad taught me.” Jack crossed his arms over his chest. Spencer shot him a look at the pride in his tone. The boy merely shrugged one shoulder.

 

“The other student has been taken to the hospital, and neither Jack or Alison were willing to discuss the matter without you present. They specifically requested that we call you instead of Mr. Hotchner.”

 

“Chief is his title. Agent works also. He’s in Chicago on business, so that’s why they had you call me. Otherwise, we both would have been here.” Spencer’s fingers twitched on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. It was probably a good thing that Aaron was not there. His patience with the principal would have been gone already. Their titles and employment were all listed on the contact forms in both Jack and Ali’s school records. She knew exactly how disrespectful she was being by not calling them by their proper titles. It was something he would analyze later. He turned to Jack. “What happened Jack?”

 

Jack and Ali exchanged glances around him, and he raised a brow. “Justin Mitchell cornered Ali near the restrooms. He was being vile, so I hit him. No one talks to or treats my sister that way.” The boy pulled his gaze away from his father’s and stared at the carpet.

 

“Jack,” Spencer said softly. The best way to make his son confess to something was to adopt a soft pleading in his tone of voice.

 

Ali leaned forward, drawing his attention away from her brother. “Justin was calling you and Daddy faggots and queers and any other slurs that he could think of that were derogatory. He said that since I hadn’t been raised in a normal house, that he’d have to teach me what was normal. He said that he’d show me exactly where a cock was supposed to go and tried to shove his hand down my pants. Jack pulled him off and punched him. He was just protecting me, Papa.”

 

“Ali, did the boy touch you in any way?” Spencer touched her cheek.

 

She shook her head. “No, Papa. His hand barely touched the waistband of my jeans. I was debating whether to knee him in the balls or punch him like Jack did.”

 

“Knee then punch. I’ll see if Uncle Derek can refresh your defense skills before Dad gets home. You shouldn’t hesitate like that.” Spencer studied his daughter. She seemed more upset by her brother’s potential punishment than by the almost assault, but he made a mental note to talk to her about it alone later.

 

“I can’t just sit here and be a party to you telling this girl how to attack a fellow student. We are waiting to hear about the extent of the other boy’s injuries before we settle on Jack’s punishment.   
The principal interjected. Spencer turned an icy stare on her and waited for her to continue. She shifted uneasily in her chair. “If the boy’s nose is indeed broken, Jack will be expelled. If not, Jack will have a two-week, at-home suspension followed by two more weeks of in-school suspension. If the boy’s parents decide to file assault charges that’s another matter entirely.”

 

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Spencer silenced him with a look. “What will be done to this other boy for assaulting my daughter?”

 

“This is the first that I’ve heard about such an assault. I will have to meet with the boy to get his side of the story before any such decision is made.” Anderson pursed her lips and looked at Ali with slightly narrowed eyes.

 

Spencer took a deep breath and looked at each of his kids. “We will be pursuing legal action of our own over the assault. I’m keeping both kids at home for the foreseeable future. Let’s go empty your lockers.” He stood up.

 

“You can’t just keep them out of school like that, Mr. Reid,” the woman sputtered.

 

He pulled Ali up from her chair. “Doctor Reid. I’ve earned it five times over now. I like having my hard work recognized.”

 

“Five?” she asked weakly.

 

He nodded with a smug smile. “Five. My first three were Chemistry, Engineering, and Mathematics. I received two more PhDs about ten years ago in Child Psychology and Education.” He turned to the teenagers. “Lockers?”

 

“Mine’s upstairs,” Ali said, understanding his silent cue to ignore the principal.

 

“And will require a truck to empty. Or maybe Aunt JJ’s suburban with all the seats taken out,” Jack grinned.

 

Spencer laughed and followed the pair to the doorway. He turned back to the principal. “We’ll be in contact after I’ve spoken with my husband and decided on a course of action. Do I need to sign anything that I’m taking them out?”

 

“Ah, no?” the principal stared at him.

 

“Fine. Good day then. Lead the way,” he gestured to Ali.

 

The girl glanced around when they reached the hallway.  _ “Are you really going to pursue legal action?” _ She asked in French. The hallway was fairly empty since classes were going on, but she might as well make it harder for someone to listen to their conversation.

 

He nodded.  _ “We’ll call Uncle Will when we get home. It will be your dad’s decision if we do some sort of civil thing. It shouldn’t fall to your brother or you to stop an assault like that. How long has that kid been bothering you?” _

 

_ “He hasn’t.”  _ Both kids answered too quickly. Spencer raised a brow at them.

 

_ “He’s always been an ass since my freshman year, but he never did anything besides some obnoxious taunts about you and Dad. He asked Ali out a few weeks ago, and she said no. When he realized she’s my sister, he flipped. Today’s the first time he’s tried anything physical.”  _ Jack explained while helping Ali clear out her locker.

 

_ “Why didn’t you say something before now?”  _ Spencer asked, without looking up from the text message conversation he was having with Aaron about the situation. His husband agreed with him that their children needed to stay home until they could get them into a different high school.

 

_ “Because he’s not worth it, plus I’ve never had any classes with him. He’s on his second senior year.” _ Jack slung his sister’s backpack over his shoulder and led them to the hall containing the junior class lockers, detouring at the locker room to empty his gym locker.

 

“ _ Oh really? How old is he?”  _ Spencer considered.

 

_ “Just turned 19. Which makes him asking me out really creepy.”  _ Ali wrinkled her nose and unzipped Jack’s gym bag so he could stuff things into it.

 

Spencer nodded.  _ “That makes him an adult. You’re both minors. That definitely works in our favor. Your dad is going to have fun with this one.” _

 

_ “You and Dad have warped senses of fun. How long are we going to be out of school?”  _ Jack asked.

 

_ “Your dad and I don’t want you coming back here if you’re being bullied. There’s plenty of other schools you can go to, including private. Or if I have to, I’ll homeschool you.”  _ Spencer watched one of the office secretaries attempt to walk past nonchalantly. He leaned against a locker and looked at his daughter. “Are you riding home with your brother or me?” 

 

“You. Jack’s gym bag stinks like dirty feet.” The girl made a face.

 

“Because he’s a teenage boy. They’re usually disgusting.” He chuckled at the boy’s offended face. They walked out to the parking lot. “Straight home. No detours.” Spencer lifted the trunk for Ali to put her bag inside.

 

“Yes sir,” Jack nodded and headed towards his own car. 


End file.
